Good Night
by LeahConstance
Summary: BitchyMarie. BastardLogan. StupidJean. Short. Angsty.


Title: Good Night (Response to Lateo's challenge)

Author: Leah

E-mail: countryblue@edsamail.com.ph

Summary: BitchyMarie. BastardLogan. StupidJean. Short. Angsty.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.

Archive: Logan and Marie's Dolphin Haven

Fanfiction.net

Others: Just let me know. You know I'll say yes. :)  

Feedback: Yes, please. :) 

Author's Notes: I just couldn't resist Lateo's opening sentence challenge. My orginal idea wasn't supposed to end up like this but I kinda like this better. :) It's really different from my usual fics so consider yourself warned. I've written a very different Marie--I hope you'll like her. :P Oh, and sorry to all the Jean fans out there. 

Special thanks to Karen, my beta reader extraordinaire. Thanks for the wonderful job and for reassuring me that it's okay to try something different once in a while. :)

Good Night

by Leah

"Will you look after me?" she asked. "He's gone and I have no one." Her startling blue eyes were filled with vulnerability and uncertainty.

He stroked her cheek comfortingly. "You know, I will, little one. I'll take care of you." And to seal his promise, the dashing lord leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Marie slammed the hardbound book closed and threw the offending reading material at the wall. If she thought reading a romance novel would help her sleep, she was wrong. Even written fantasy seemed to taunt her with its coincidental portrayal of her life.

"'I'll take care of you', my ass," Marie muttered sarcastically to herself as she got out of bed and then walked out of her room. "He's probably 'taking care' of the good doctor as of this moment." She was talking about Logan, of course. She should've known he'd start sniffing around Jean again the moment he came back. Aside from the perfunctory hug she got, Logan hadn't once approached her with warmth or familiarity since his return. He'd even forgot about the dogtags he told her he'd come back for. Probably forgot about his promise, too.

In her blue pajamas and bunny bedroom slippers, she walked down the hallway to the rec room. Maybe watching some TV could help her sleep. It was almost midnight and surely nobody would be in there watching TV since it was a school night. Pushing the doors open that were slightly ajar, Marie let out a loud indignant gasp at the sight that greeted her. The TV was on but it wasn't that. It was the sight of Logan sitting on the couch with Jean on his lap, running her hands through his hair. 

Marie saw red--probably from all the blood that rushed to her head. She folded her arms over her chest and regarded the shocked couple with a bitter twist of her lips. "Wow. It seems I should add psychic abilities as one of my 'gifts' now," she remarked pleasantly. "Is your telepathy working now, Jean, or has lust muddled your senses? Can you guess what I'm going to do next?"

Jean just stared at her stupidly.

Marie smiled a nasty smile. "Well, I guess not." Her hand reached for the small Ming vase on the side table. "Sorry for interrupting your make out session. Good night, Jean." She hurled the vase and it hit Jean right smack on the forehead with a nasty-sounding clunk, causing the redhead to fall unceremoniously to the floor. She was satisfied to see Logan's mouth fall open. Without further ado, she turned and stormed out of the rec room.

She had just closed the door to her room when Logan knocked. 

"Marie..."

She stood in the middle of her room, watching the door.

"Marie, darlin', we have to talk," Logan cajoled.

She hunkered down, her hand reaching for something. "Sure, Logan. You can come in," she said in a deceptively innocent voice.

Her door opened. "Look, it wasn't what you're thi--" Before Logan could take one step into her room, Marie threw the book that had been lying on the floor. Her hand was swift, the throw hard and the aim right on target. The book hit Logan squarely on the nose.

"Ow!"

While he was stroking his broken and bleeding nose, Marie took advantage of the moment and slammed the door in his face. She waited for the grunt of pain and string of curses to follow, and she wasn't disappointed. She nodded to herself and brushed her hands against each other for a job well done.

What a way to end her crappy night. She slipped under the covers and smiled as she closed her eyes. Now she could sleep.


End file.
